Til We Ain't Strangers Anymore
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: The song title had nothing to do with the fic. It just fit though. Jiva fluff- the Cairo mentions. I had to write. Rating will go up. Jiva for the win. Enjoy Jenny/Ziva femslash.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. or Jenny. Or Ziva. If I did, their relationship would have been SO much more obvious.

Notes: I just felt like writing little fluffies for Jiva of the whole "How They Met" and my inspiration for Ziva's piano playing were the songs "River Flows In You" by Yiruma and "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. There will be more chapters if I get good reviews and such :)

________________________________________________________________

She pulled her red hair back into a low ponytail, fanning herself so subtly with the file in her hand. They said her partner would be here, right here, in the lobby of this hotel. She looked up, taking in the grand place and very thankful that she'd already managed her one bag up to the room. She'd never seen a hotel like this before and she found it almost hard to believe that they were running an Op. Here. She settled herself in front of the grand fountain in the center of the lobby, a large wall with water moving down it quietly. She found it rather relaxing really, the mock sandstone, the clear water that smelled so fresh. She took a breath, scanning over the area as just any tourist would. She'd been in some very beautiful places, and this one just added to the very wonderful list she already had. Green eyes scanned the room, finally resting on the source of the music that was filling the lobby wonderfully. She'd heard that song before. She tilted her head slightly, examining the back of the woman playing the grand piano. She wore a white shirt, and tan cargo shorts that went to at least her knees. Her hair was very long, almost all the way down her back, and it was dark.

Taking a breath, she gathered herself and stood. She wanted to get closer to that music, it was just so beautiful. Surely whoever this partner was, she would be found. After all, they were both told to meet in the lobby. Green eyes stared intently at the back of the woman playing the piano. She stood next to the grand piano, a very nicely polished black with ivory and ebony keys. She looked at the girl who was playing, she looked so relaxed and concentrated at the same time, so content with what she was doing but seeming so relaxed like she knew exactly every little thing that happened around her. Suddenly the playing slowed to a halt and the girl playing looked up, with a very small smile that was barely there. "Jennifer." She said in a very relaxed voice, the slightest accent ringing with the name she spoke.

"Jenny, please." She said softly, realizing whom she was now talking to. "Then you must be… Ziva." She spoke the name so easily, like she was meant to just know it so well. "As much as I know we should get to work… Can you please play that again? It was so beautiful." She smiled a little, keeping her eyes steadily on the Israeli woman before her. She knew she'd be working with a woman, but she had not had the slightest clue that that woman would intrigue her so much. She set the file down on top of the piano, leaning on it and watching the younger woman.

Ziva smiled and nodded, "Jenny," She repeated, glancing back around the lobby for any sign of threat. She didn't feel anything out of order, so she turned and did as the woman next to her had so politely asked. Brown eyes studied the keys for a few moments before her hands moved up once more. She began to play slowly, eventually falling back into the tune she'd been playing moments earlier. "I am glad you enjoy it." She said without breaking her concentration, moving her fingers across the keys as though it was second nature to her. She played a few minutes longer before finally drawing the music to a close and moving her hands away, looking up at her. "I will continue later, if it is safe to. But for now we should be up stairs keeping grounds." She spoke so softly so only Jenny would hear.

Jenny smiled feeling very relaxed after listening to that. She took a contented breath, retrieving the file once more and turning away. "I'll meet you up there, then." She nodded, walking away and finding the stairs. She admired everything she passed; the sandstone and the subtle cracks that made the place just look very well defined. For such a grand city, this hotel seemed very older style Egyptian.

Ziva got up and made her way in the opposite direction, taking the other set of stairs and watching around her carefully. Her senses were sharp and she was ready for anything, but that was nothing short of normal for her anyway. She caught Jenny at the room entrance, hanging back a bit until the redhead disappeared into the room. She walked hastily, moving into the room and closing and locking the door. She watched the window a few moments from the door and smiled a little, finally pulling away from the door and making her way across the room. She glanced around for the other woman and relaxed a little when she saw the bathroom door was closed. Sitting down on the end of the bed, she ran her hand along the tan and very faintly patterned blanket, staring at the floor for a moment. The room was a decent size, and they had all the equipment they needed.

Jenny made her way out of the bathroom, jumping slightly when she saw Ziva on the bed. "You're too quiet, Miss David." She smiled a little, moving to sit down next to the window. She looked outside onto the wide Nile River. She looked up at Ziva and smiled again. "Our Op. doesn't start until tomorrow," She said slowly, tilting her head a little at the way Ziva was watching her so intently now.

Ziva smirked a bit, "Perhaps we were meant to get to know each other before having to trust each other?" She suggested, slipping her shoes off and pulling her legs up on to the bed. She watched the redhead and continued to smile a bit.

"And… I will sleep on the couch, if you want. Since there is only one bed." She said evenly, leaning against the stone wall and pinning the thin white curtain there. The room was lit so pleasantly by the setting sun.

"You have a problem sharing the same bed with another woman?" She spoke so curiously, tilting her head and keeping her eyes on Jenny. This woman was so interesting to her- so beautiful. Pale, freckled skin; brilliant green eyes and red hair. It was almost distracting that she found the woman so attractive. Distracting and a little frustrating. Perhaps this would prove to be a rather interesting Operation they were working together. Maybe they could have a little fun after all.

Jenny blushed a little, looking away from Ziva and watching the river again. "N-No, I was just being courteous." She said softly, feeling her stomach twist in some kind of delight. She knew exactly what that feeling was. They had a whole night before this whole work thing even started. They would have to use it to get to know each other. But something was telling Jenny that she was in for an interesting night with this woman- The Mossad Officer Ziva David.

Ziva smirked at Jenny's reaction, getting up and walking over to her. "I know what you were doing. I was just making sure that you did not have a problem with it. I do not mind sleeping in the same bed as another woman, especially if that woman were to be you." She narrowed her eyes a little, smiling at Jen and waiting for her to look forward again.

Jenny looked up as Ziva was suddenly next to her and smiled a little, blushing more deeply at Ziva's words. "I-I'm not entirely sure what to say to that Ziva…" She said quietly, biting her lip and looking out the window to try and hide the fact that Ziva was making her pleasantly uncomfortable. This couldn't be- such a childish crush at her age. Her stomach flopped at the thought that it could possibly even be more and she shuddered a little, her cheeks flushing a darker pink at the thoughts of this. They'd only met a few minutes ago, how could she feel this way?

Ziva sat down next to her, placing a hand on Jenny's cheek and forcing her to look her in the eyes. "I know what you are feeling right now. And I also know that I should not feel the same why. But I can not help it. Though I am not as obvious about it as you are, Jenny. I can tell by your eyes, and by the way your skin feels warmer." She said smoothly, keeping her deep brown eyes focused on Jenny's bright green.

Jenny's stomach twisted again at the way Ziva spoke to her and she moved on pure impulse, closing her eyes and leaning in, kissing Ziva slowly and memorizing what it was like to kiss her. She felt hotter, everywhere, like her body was igniting and she needed to feel the woman more. She took a breath and pulled away, blushing deeply and looking away. "I'm sorry Ziva, I don't know what I was thinking- I—"

Ziva made a soft sound of surprise, but easily fell into rhythm with Jenny. She kissed back slowly, caressing her face softly and recoiling a bit when she pulled away. She smiled the slightest bit, releasing a soft and almost sultry chuckle. "You only did exactly what I was thinking about." She purred, smiling with great satisfaction when Jenny looked up at her again. "And I do have a feeling this will only be the beginning."

Jenny looked up at her with slight surprise, smiling slowly at Ziva's words. She felt an overwhelming joy at those last twelve words. She let out a breath of relief, leaning forward and catching the woman's lips in another kiss without another word. She pulled away a few moments later, taking a few breaths. "I have a feeling that you might be very, very right Ziva." She said softly, looking over the woman's shoulder and to the bed behind her. "I guess sharing a bed with you won't be so bad." She smirked resting a hand over Ziva's which was still on her cheek. She pulling Ziva's hand down, resting it against the windowsill and lacing their fingers together.


End file.
